


Look at all of these Headcanons

by Bone_Zone



Category: Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption 2, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Babies, Breed Kink, Breeding, F/M, Knife Play, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Just all the Headcanon's I've done from my Tumblr, wanted to post them here in case anything happens.





	1. WereWolf Hosea Hc's

**Safe HC’s and Smutty ass Hc’s below.**  

* * *

 

 

➼  _Slimmest wolf out of the group though, smaller than Arthur though he is bigger than the average wolf._

➼ _Was defiantly the most beautiful wolf out of the gang,he caught the eye of a lot of hunters._

➼  _Once Had sleek cream colored fur in his younger days,though now he has sleek salt and peppered fur. His fur is not as fluffy as Arthur's though you still think it’s soft.  
_

➼  _The nicest and most calm, Hosea has been doing this for sometime so he knows how to blend in and he knows when to turn on the charm._

➼ _Prefers young woman, was lucky when he found you, he was surprised that you liked an ‘old man like himself.’  
_

➼ _Unlike Arthur he like’s to smile and show of his sharp canines {{ something that you rather like }}_

_➼ Hosea prefers to stay a human with you,make’s him feel more normal and besides he rather likes holding you when you both sleep.  
_

➼  _If you’re out alone Hosea will always keep his distance’s and follow you as a wolf. He want’s to make sure nothing will happen to someone he care’s so much about._

➼ _Is unsure about having pup’s with you,do to him thinking he is to old the man doesn’t want to burden you with that.  
_

 

> ➼ _Though once he see’s that you’re pregnant and see’s how beautiful you are he just turns to mush.  
>  _
> 
> ➼ _Never let’s you out of his sight, Hosea is either by your side when he’s a human or a wolf, or when it is both of you he get’s Arthur to watch from a distance’s.  
>  _
> 
> ➼  _Very protective of his pups once they are born, he never let’s them leave camp until he think’s they are old enough.  
>  _
> 
> ➼ _Teaches his little one’s everything, though he love’s going out hunting with his children.  
>  _

➼ _Prefers head scratches over belly scratches, you always seemed to manage to find the perfect spot._

_➼ Love’s to kiss you, though licking your cheek always make’s him chuckle when your cheek’s turn a nice shade of pink._

 

* * *

  _ **NSFW HC’s Below.**_

* * *

 

 

_➼ Doesn’t have that high of a sex drive he had in his younger day’s but when you get him going boy does it take a while for the man to cool down._

__➼_  Really love’s to tease you, Hosea know’s how to push all your buttons and he knows just how to touch you in the right spots.  
_

__➼_  Hosea does have a silver tongue and he really know’s how to use it, the man really does love to eat you out, his tongue always hitting that small bundle of nerves.  
_

__➼_  This man live’s to pleas you, he always puts you first and really love’s that foreplay, though he can’t help himself when ever you get on your knees to suck his dick._

__➼_  He is more opened minded with him have sex as a wolf than Arthur was, kind of a turn on for him knowing that you want him in both forms.  
_

__➼_  Has a longer dick than the others, can really hit the right spot when he thrusts into you.  
_

__➼_  Prefers to fuck you when you’re on all fours, when ever the man get’s to needy he tends to bend you over, push your dress up and tug his pants down just doing to town on you.  
_

__➼_  Hosea tend’s to last the longest out of the others, he always changes up the pace when he’s making love to you. From rough and fast to slow and gentle you never really know what is going on in his mind.  
_

__➼_  Doesn’t mind public sex to much, if you push his buttons enough, rub your back side into him, or if you two share a horse Hosea will be tugging you to the nearest bushes or back ally to fuck your brains out.  
_

__➼_  He’d of course make sure to get a hotel room so he can take things slow and gentle with you.  
_

__➼_  Hosea is hesitant on having sex while your pregnant at first, the man can still knot you and he’d would be scared of hurting you or his children.  
_

__➼_  But boy after the first time he really can not get enough of that pregnant sex, he can’t help but think how sweet you taste.   
_

__➼_  When Hosea knots you he always makes sure you are comfortable, the man’s dick does swell large than his normal cock so he does not want you to get hurt.  
_

__➼_  Hosea like’s to knot you when he’s laying on his back and you’re on his chest so he can old you close, his fingers running down your back.  
_

__➼_  Romantic boy, Hosea love’s that gentle sex with you. He love’s to take it slow so he can draw out those moans from your lips.  
_

__➼_  Will almost always have sex with you every other day so his scent stay’s on you. With him being older it does take time for him to get it up again but once he is the man is on you making you scream out his name until your throat is horse.  
_

__➼_  While he may not be up for that public sex since he’d rather be the one to see your body it doesn’t mean Hosea isn’t up for some foreplay in the bar.  
_

__➼_  Love’s to tease you, the man will do anything to hold you. Hosea really like’s to finger you.  
_

__➼_  Having sex in the water will 100% happen though with him anything you do can get his blood pumping and since you’re so much younger than he is he love’s how you’re up for anything adventurous.   
_

__➼_  Soft kisses,he takes his time with them. He know’s what he is doing, he let’s his tongue glide over your lower lip while his hand may be rubbing your hip gently or playing with your hair._

__➼_  Has to say his favorite position is your riding him, just something with you bouncing his dick really gets his blood boiling._


	2. Peter B. Parker as a Father Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off Of the Peter Parker from the Spider-man: Into the Spider-verse

**Pregnancy/Birth/Newborn:**

****Part two will contain** : Baby-Toddler & child in elementary school **

* * *

 

 

❌: When he first finds out you were pregnant he had no clue on how to react.

❌: Doesn’t think he’ll be a good father, he’s already a mess as it is. Hell it was a godsend you even went for him, think’s about just running away. He’s already lost so much what if he loses you.

❌: After a lot of tears and you reassuring him, Peter does come around to the idea about being a dad.

❌: Though it seem’s something in him was switched on,he’s very protective of you and his unborn child.

❌: Peter’s hand is always on your stomach, rubbing it gently or giving it kisses.Love’s to speak to your belly the most, he like’s to talk about Uncle Ben and Aunt May the most.

❌: Break’s down a lot knowing that May and Uncle Ben won’t see his child, he blames himself a lot for their deaths and hates knowing his child will never meet them.

❌: Keep’s a picture of you when you’re 6 month’s threw your pregnancy, he also keep’s a sonogram on him at all times.

❌: When he meet’s Aunt May in the other Universe he happily show’s her the sonogram, really talks the woman’s ear off though he know’s he has to do whatever it take’s to get back home to you.

❌: When your hormones kick in Peter is all for that, the man really can’t get enough of you or your body, really like’s how needy you get.

❌: Always seem’s to know when you need or want something and you bet your ass he’s swinging from building to building to get what you need.

❌: Cry’s when he feel’s the baby kick for the first time, he’s so proud and he’s never felt this much love for something that’s not even born yet.

❌: When ever you two go out Peter is always looking around to make sure you’re safe, his hand is always on your stomach.

❌: You both paint the baby’s room in pastel color’s, easier for Peter to do…building the crib..not so much.

❌: Peter tosses the Crib piece’s out the window, you called MJ and Harry for help while his screaming about IKEA.

❌: Stay’s away from putting anything Spider-Man in his baby’s nursery, put’s a lot of cute zoo animal’s all around the room.

❌: Think’s he is prepared when you go into labor….he’s not. This Spider man nearly has a heart attack when you tell him that your water broke. Poor boy almost faints.

❌: Want’s to swing you to the hospital though after a long protest the man drives you both while screaming at people to move faster.

❌: You break his fingers though he doesn’t care, he has had worse and you and his child’s birth his more important than his fingers.

❌: Cry’s when he hold’s his baby for the first time, he know’s he will do anything to protect his child.

❌: Is grateful that you let him name the baby Benjamin, he know’s his uncle would be proud.

❌: Does most of the late night work so you can sleep, you went threw enough so Peter doesn’t mind holding and caring for his son at night.

❌: You still love Peter’s dad bod, you think it’s adorable always catching the two sleeping on the bed, with Benjamin laying on his chest and Peters arm protectively around him.

❌: Make’s a little web swing in the apartment,Peter love’s hearing Benjamin laugh though that came to a halt when you found out.

“Wait until he’s older Peter!”

❌: Bring’s his son to meet Uncle Ben and Aunt May, it was emotional though with your and Benjamin’s help he is healing from it.

❌: Hope’s is son is more like you, you’re a wonderful mother and Peter is truly grateful you are both together and that you gave him an amazing little boy.

❌: Is always showing Benjamin off when ever you are out, he’s rather a proud father.

❌: So many pictures of you and Benjamin or just Benjamin that he keep’s in his wallet or on his desk at work.


	3. Werewolf !Arthur Morgan Headcanons

**Safe HC’s and Smutty ass Hc’s below.**

* * *

 

➼ _.Biggest wolf out of the pack, he has more muscles than the others in Dutch’s pack, much large than the average wolves, your form is more close to an average wolf._

➼ _.Very fluffy fur and soft as you often note, large fluffy tail- his fur is a deep shade of brown with a gray belly._

➼ _. Like’s to be in his wolf form, more than his human….he feels more free though you’d rather stay human._

➼ _.Hosea thinks its rather funny that when ever you both go into town people stay away from you due to the large ‘dog’ walking by your side. {Arthur likes to make sure you are safe._

> ➼ _Though if someone won’t take the hint with someone hitting on you the large dog suddenly wanders off and soon this burly man comes in knocking the man to the ground._

➼. _Sharp canines in and out of his wolf form- you almost never see the man smiling since his fangs poke through._

➼ _If you’re cold he will always pull you to is chest, the man is like a furnace but if you give him the puppy dog eyes he’ll break then shift into if wolf form laying on you, letting his head rest on your chest._

➼  _Legend about him going around, people mistake him as a bad omen, most people don’t live to tell the tale of the large brown wolf but others often remark on the mysterious wolf  that protects woman and child or those need protecting._

➼ _Almost always knows when you’re upset do to his hyper senses._

➼. _Love’s to give you kisses when he’s a wolf, as a human he’s not that confidant about it._

➼.  _You love to squish his face in when ever he is a wolf, Arthur isn’t to happy about it._

➼ _Belly scratches…so many belly scratches {{ Arthur try’s not show how excited he is }}_

➼ _.Arthur rarely shaves his face now, the man almost always has a small beard or stubble on his face._

➼. _Is a little possessive over you, possessive and protective, if your in danger, uncomfortable you bet this boy will be on the attackers ass in a instant._

➼ _.So many neck bites or marks that are scattered across your body, this boy loves to mark your body and he’s damn well pleased when other’s see the marks._

➼. _Very protective of selective members of his pack, won’t hesitate to kill everyone…wolf form or not._

➼.  _When he finds out you’re pregnant he goes into super dad mode, will baby proof everything. Will often snap at anyone…though it is mostly Micah that he nips or bites…anything to protect his mate and unborn pups._

➼.  _Is honestly the best dad around, loves all his pups. Always takes them hunting and teaches them everything that they need to know._

* * *

**NSFW HC’s Below.**

* * *

 

 

****

➼. _Very needy during sex, once the urge hits the man their is no going back and your more than happy to compile for him._

➼. _Often goes into ruts so the man take’s you away to a hotel or secluded cabin {{ he totally didn’t kill the former owners}} and just fuck you all night._

➼ _.Big dick, he’s rather proud of that one…brags to Micah bout it…rubs it in his face a lot._

➼. _Into some dry humping, feels good when you rub yourself against his clothed erection.{you often tease that it is the dog in him}._

➼. _Likes thicker girls,he loves having something to hold onto…seeing you on your hands and knees with your ass raised in the air really get’s him going._

➼ _Favorite position would you be on your knees, face clutching the pillow as he pounds into you._

➼ _.Arthur also loves it when you ride his dick, seeing your breasts bounce as he holds your thick hips thrusting up into you._

➼. _Arthur does enjoy knotting you though the man would often fuck you in a position that would be comfortable for you._

➼. _He does have a lot of cum for a male werewolf {{ you tease him about it calling him the Alpha with how much cum he has}}_

➼.  _Would rather cum inside of you…the man won’t deny that he’d be happy to see you pregnant with his pups._

➼. _Into foreplay, Arthur would 100% be into fingering you while rubbing your clit. This boy will make sure you are all good to go for him, plus he does love those moans of yours._

➼. _Has a habit of ripping off your clothes for sex, when this boy wants it you better say goodbye to a dress, shirt or pants…he’s eager to get you naked._

➼.  _Public sex is wonderful for him, he’ll take you in a bar bent over a table, against a wall or in the great outdoors._

➼. _Arthur can last a few rounds of sex, though he always make’s sure to have a bottle of water nearby so you stay hydrated._

➼ _Love’s oral, he really does enjoy eating you out and it’s an even bigger turn on for him to watch you wrap your lips around his dick._

➼. _100% has a breeding kink, he love’s seeing you filled and when you are pregnant it just makes the man even more horny._

➼ _.Very heated kisses,if the man wants to kiss you he’ll shove you against the wall, one hand messaging your breast while the is letting his hand rub your inner thigh._

➼ _.Is hesitant to the idea of sex while in his werewolf form, he doesn’t want to hurt you, nor does the man want anything to see you as a freak if they stumble upon you two._

➼.  _Though if you beg him enough he might break but be careful his dick is bigger than his human one and Arthur would be mounting you…don’t expect to be freed for sometime either._

➼. _When Arthur knots you, he knot does take sometime for it to wear off.So once you two finished he tends to hold you close to his chest….you tend to feel his dick twitch in you and when that happens you know you’re in for another round._

➼ _.Does enjoy the soft romantic sex but boy does he love to fuck you senseless…he blames the wolf in him._  

 


End file.
